losthejourneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jennifer LaPorta
This page will get a clean up after Season 1 is DONE Station7 Jennifer Christiana LaPorta (néé Chess) is a bisexual woman. Jennifer LaPorta is the daughter of Wesley Lynolds Chess and Nisha Pydras LaPorta. Her mother was a slave of her father, it's unkown of she know this. Jennifer LaPorta is Bob Crash's girlfriend. She was impregnated by Bob's father, Patrick Rumble which led to Bob's unimaginable rage and murder of his father. She appeared in Bob's dream saying, "you're dead." which she repeated to Bob after she shoot on Sam in the park. She's the mother of Mandy Crash. Biography Family History Jennifer LaPorta is the daughter of Wesley Lynolds Chess and Nisha Pydras LaPorta. She's the half-sister of Peter Chess, Simon Chess, Thomas Chess, Greg Chess and Noah Chess. Only her half-brothers Simon Chess and Thomas Chess are still alive. She's the granddaughter of Mr. Lynolds and Mrs. Chess I. She's the great-granddaughter of Danny Chess and Megan Rumble. She's the great-great-granddaughter of Greg Pilius Rumble and Mrs. Puttle. Greg Pilius Rumble = Mrs. Puttle | Danny Chess = Megan Rumble (1897)| Mr. Lynolds Mrs Chess I | (1920) | |------------|------------| | Nisha Pydras LaPorta (slave) Wesley Lynolds Chess Mrs. Chess II | | |(1960) | |---------------------|-------------------| |---------|-------|----------|--------------| | | | | | | Jennifer LaPorta Simon Thomas Greg Noah Peter Elisabeth (1985) Chess Chess Chess Chess Chess = Smatthouse | Maya Chess Normal Life Jennifer LaPorta has been born in 1985 as the daughter of Wesley Lynolds Chess and Nisha Pydras LaPorta. Discovering of bisexualty (1999) Jennifer LaPorta discovered on The BlueBerry High School that she was in love with Joanna Colleen. In Love with Patrick Rumble At the time she met Patrick Rumble, she heard from Patrick Rumble's son, Bob Crash. She had at this time already a relationship with Maria Captolis. Days 1-? (Season 1) (2004) Jennifer and Bob were both in bed. Bob said that he had a bad dream. After Sam was in the park, Jennifer shoot at him in the first episode. After she and Bob carried Sam, Sam pusht Bob in the mud, so he could killing Jennifer in a car. Sam taked Jennifer to a car, where he asked her of Patrick Rumble, her ex-father-in-law is the guy who killed his son, because he was in love with her. Sam revealed that Mandy Crash is in a hostage. Thanks to her, his son is dead. Then Peter Chess showed up and killed Sam Cormett in the car. Then there was an explosion. When she was scared, she asked the time-travelling Jack about having children. At that moment Peter Chess told her that she is the owner of Oceanic Airlines. She was to the town, where she buyed some clothes for Bob Crash. She discovered in a file that Peter Chess is a spy and works for Police Team number 7A. Then she followed Bob about the conspiracy theory. After that Brad Bright called Bob Crash and revealed that they had 2 chances: they has to save Mandy Crash and Eric Glass in 55 minutes. Relationships This page is under construction and will getting a higher and better quality after Season 1 is DONE Station7 Husband(s) and children Bob Crash Jennifer and Bob Crash had a good relationship until Patrick Rumble, Jennifer ex-father-in-law discovered a list with names of womans and mans who she had a relationship with at the same moment. Mandy Crash The In-Laws Patrick Rumble Patrick Rumble and Jennifer had a good relationship, however he discovered her bisexuality when she had a relationship at the same moment with Maria Captolis. Francisca Rumble Francisca Rumble is Jennifer's mother-in-law and eventually her girlfriend. However she is the mother-in-law of Jennifer, because she has a realtion to Bob Crash, her son. Boyfriends Girlfriends Joanna Colleen At the time she met Joanna Colleen, Jennifer felt in love with her. There relationship is until this today unknown. Centric-Episodes *The Real Thing Of Love Part 1 *The Real Thing Of Love Part 2 *The Conspiracy Parts 1 & 2 *The Secret Parts 1 & 2 *The Forgotten Past, The Real Past and The Real Future Part 3 Trivia *Jennifer was exactly never supposed to be in the serie. However the first episode made her very popular. *While trying to save her own child in 2004, Mandy Crash, she caused the dead of an other child in 2002, Conrad Cormett, while she and Patrick Rumble had a relationship. *She has a relation with the whole Crash Family: Bob Crash is her boyfriend, Patrick Rumble felt in love with her and Francisca Rumble and Jennifer LaPorta were kissing each other and they had a briefly relation, however the 2 still love each other. Unanswered Questions ''For fan theorys on these unanswered questions, see: Jennifer LaPorta/Theorys. *Why did she had a relationship with Bob Crashs father, Patrick Rumble? *Why are Jennifer and Bob, the owners of Oceanic Airlines? *What is Jennifer's role in the plan from Eric Glass? *Why was she gone for 1 hour, while she only had to buy some new clothes for Bob Crash? *When was she born? *What is her job? *What does she have her mother's surname and not her father's surname? *Why was she making her List?